


Quick Slip

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hot Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in a hurry, Dave isn't going to say no. They're both distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Slip

     John had shoved you into the room in a rush, mumbling quickly about his dad possibly returning home sooner than thought. He's ripping off your shirt as you suppose holding it off until later - it's better to be safe than sorry and you would really hate to be walked in on by Mr. Egbert while getting your ass rammed. He whines that he's wanted it all week long and you cannot say no when he starts whispering into your ear about how much he wants to fuck your ass and hear his name on your lips and it doesn't take you very long to give in. 

     He grins, cheekily and full of awkward teeth, and unbuttons your jeans. You take the liberty of removing his shirt while your pants drop down to your ankles and you kick them away. As soon as John's got his shirt over his head and thoroughly messed up his hair even more so, he has his lips pressed against yours and arms around your waist. You're content to just makeout for a moment, feeling his tongue move smoothly against yours with his hands on your ass. 

     Unlike you, John's in a hurry and has no time to just sit around and makeout for half an hour. His hands leave your ass and moves you to the bed, laughing loudly for just a moment when you practically fall and smack your head against the wall. "Fuck you," you mumble, but you help with unzipping his jeans anyway.

     "That's the plan," he smiles as if he's any form of seductive. He slips off your underwear and you sigh, leaning back on the bed and spreading your legs for him. "You're such a whore," John tells you, sliding his hand over your stomach and chest while you reach for the lube that's poorly hidden under his pillow. He uses the same hand to completely cover his cock in the stuff and you remind him that there's never too much, to which he sticks two lubricated fingers in your asshole without any warning. 

     You can't complain, he's pretty generous once it comes down to business. His third finger slips in and your head lolls to the side, a small groan coming out and you hear him laugh _again_. "Hurry up already, if your dad is going to come home so goddamn soon," the small reminder is enough for him to get into the real action. His cock presses into you and your hips lift to meet his in a flash - he never fails to feel less than amazing and you're already whispering his name under your breath. Of course, he has to be a dick the entire time, finding amusement in how easy it is to get you to say his name and beg to go harder, faster, _anything_ to make it feel that much better. He won't even touch your dick, holding your hands with his so _you_ can't jerk yourself off either. He says it's because you stop talking and only moan when that happens, which is pretty much the point, but you're certain he just likes to see you beg.

     Watching him through the corner of your eye, you bite your lip like hell to not give him the satisfaction of your voice. John is quick to retaliate by practically slamming himself against your prostate and it's hard to keep quite when he's doing that - but, you don't say his name and that is all he really wants to hear. Instead, you press your face into the bed as much as you can while you're on your back and whimper into the sheets, hips bucking up against his eagerly. And _fuck_ , does that feel _fantastic_. John calls you a whore again and his dirty talk is a step away from horrible, but you're nearing your breaking point anyway. With how fast he's moving now, he has to be just about there, too. 

     Finally, you go to say his name to encourage him, but just as you get the J out of your mouth it takes a dramatic change, "Jo - Egbert!" You practically scream as the door opens and you feel time pause in just that moment. John stops and looks over at his dad, who is stunned enough to stand stock still for what felt like ages. His face is unshaven and his tie is loosened around his neck, like he's tired after work. You've never hated John as he uses your leg to hide himself, slinging it over his shoulder and spreading you _further_ while you're right in front of his goddamn _dad_. And it feels great despite your embarrassment, knowing he's staring at you through the doorway while your ass is filled and you are seriously _right about to come_. 

     John, of course, is your undoing; he presses further into you to hide himself from his dad the best he can. In the three seconds that Mister Egbert had the door open, you know he got to see you make a mess of your chest right before slamming the door. Embarrassed doesn't even begin to describe it, the feeling of humiliation sets in when John slips out of you and pulls his pants back up without finishing. He'll probably jerk himself off in the shower once you're gone. 

     "I'm sorry?" he starts, his smile awkward and face entirely red. "I, uh, didn't mean to make you... y'know, _cum_ right then, dude..." John rubs the back of his neck and uses his other hand to keep his dick from popping up in his sweatpants, but you're having a hard time paying attention to _anything_ with how you're feeling. 

     You want to be an asshole and spin a lie about how you only came after seeing his dad, but there's two things wrong with that. For one, John probably already feels a step below terrible - you would too if your brother had walked in on you. For two, it's not like seeing his dad _didn't_ help. Instead of being a douche, you only mumble, "Do you have a tissue or anything so I can clean this off?"

     After you clean yourself off with one of his dirty shirts and get all your clothes back on, you brave yourself for walking downstairs and out of the house. John gives you a kiss, though it's bittersweet at this point, and gives you a hopeful option of his dad possibly being in his study. You can only pray, because if Mister Egbert is in the kitchen there is no way he won't see you before you can get out of the house. The only better option, you imagine, would be to jump out of the second story window and try and land on one of the tree's branches near John's window. However, you're not in the mood for possibly cracking your skull open, so you opt for the front door.

     Your fate is already sealed as soon as you shut John's door; the smell of baking goods reaches your nose and you slap your palm against your forehead. You'll send John one hell of a rant via text once you get home, but until then you bite your tongue and make your way down the stairs and into the living room. His dad's fedora is on a rather huge clown doll sitting on the couch, meaning he's somewhere nearby. Maybe, just maybe, he left the timer on in the oven and went into his study for a few minutes... it seems certain as you open the front door, but a voice rings out to run it all.

     "Goodbye, Mister Strider!" Mister Egbert is waving through the kitchen door and you want to _die_. He sounds cheery but it's definitely forced; you can't imagine he's very happy with you right now. You try and tell him goodbye as well, but your voice comes out all sorts of cracky and nervous. You slam the door and ignore John as he watches you through his bedroom window.


End file.
